


Day Seven: Royalty

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Prince Thomas?” A soft voice said from the doorway. Thomas turned to find the son of the Housekeeper standing there with Thomas’ new suit in his arms. Thomas was pretty sure the boy’s name was James but he wasn’t completely sure.“Yes?” Thomas said, brushing his hair out of his face.





	Day Seven: Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> A little early because I'm impatient.

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched himself in the mirror. It was early. The sun hadn’t even risen yet but Thomas was always an early riser and today was his first big appearance as the heir to the throne making him very nervous. Thomas watched his reflection as he silently recited the speech he had memorised and was going to be delivering that day. 

“Prince Thomas?” A soft voice said from the doorway. Thomas turned to find the son of the Housekeeper standing there with Thomas’ new suit in his arms. Thomas was pretty sure the boy’s name was James but he wasn’t completely sure.

“Yes?” Thomas said, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“Um, you’re up early, Your Highness,” the boy said, moving into the room and shutting the door. He went over and carefully laid Thomas’ suit over the chair in the corner. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Thomas said softly, watching him. “Your name is James, right?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” James nodded, giving a small bow. “Are you nervous for your Bar Mitzvah ceremony?”

“Yes,” Thomas nodded, turning back to look at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m sure you will do fine, Your Highness,” James said, making his way back to the door. 

“Wait,” Thomas said before James could leave. James turned back around, standing tall and a little stiff, just like his mother had taught him when being addressed by the royal family or any visiting nobles. 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Why’re you up so early today?” Thomas asked. 

James frowned a bit, “I’m always up this early.”

“Really?” Thomas looked surprised.

“Yes, Your Highness, all the servants are,” James said. “We have to make sure the household is ready before anyone gets up.”

“Oh,” Thomas whispered, ducking his head. He’d never thought about that. He'd never really bothered to think about how everything seemed to be perfectly in order every morning. 

“Do you need anything, Your Highness?” James said, sounding a bit hesitant. 

“No, no,” Thomas said, giving a nod before turning away. James hesitated a second before leaving, the door closing quietly behind him. 

—

“Thomas?” James said softly, watching the prince sleep. He reached out, gently tracing his fingers over Thomas’ jaw and cheeks, smiling slightly as his lashes started to flutter. “Thomas.”

“What?” Thomas grumbled, reaching up to lazily swat James’ hand away. 

“It’s time to get up,” James whispered, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to Thomas’ lips.

“Don’t wanna,” Thomas whined, opening his eyes to look at James. 

“You have to,” James said softly, resting a gentle hand on Thomas’ cheek. “Your coronation is today.”

“Can I just skip it?” Thomas asked softly, reaching out to touch the necklace that was an ever-present fixture around James’ neck. Thomas had given James the ring when they were sixteen. Thomas knew James wouldn’t be able to wear it, not without raising suspicion, so instead, James had kept it on a chain around his neck. “Can’t we just run away together?”

“Sorry, Thomas,” James said softly, leaning in and giving Thomas a gentle kiss. “You would never leave your country like that.”

“I suppose,” Thomas sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I hate having to hide our relationship.”

“Well, as soon as you’re crowned you can change the law,” James said, sitting up and resting a hand on Thomas’ back. Thomas hummed, turning and giving James a gentle kiss. “For now though, you need to get dressed.”

“Fine,” Thomas sighed. “Help me, Mr Valet?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” James smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

—

The coronation had gone exactly as planned and before long everyone was gathered in the palace’s massive ballroom. James hadn’t had a chance to speak with Thomas at all after helping him get dressed that morning. Thomas had been whisked away by his political advisors to make sure he was ready for the ceremony and afterwards, he was bombarded by visiting nobles and foreign dignitaries. James was kept equally busy, making sure that everything was in perfect order for the celebrations. It wasn’t until it was time for Thomas to give a speech that James was able to slip away from the watchful eye of the butler. He went up to where Thomas was talking to one of the Ambassadors from a country James didn’t bother to remember, tapping the newly crowned King on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” James said politely. 

“Yes, James,” Thomas said, turning to look at the valet. James could see the relief in Thomas’ eyes at the excuse to leave what was probably a very boring conversation. 

“It’s time for your speech, Sire,” James said, gesturing to the small stage set up at one end of the ballroom. 

“Yes of course,” Thomas nodded, giving the ambassador a polite smile before following James across the room. He stopped at the side of the stage, turning to James and saying softly, “Come up there with me.”

“Are you sure?” James whispered, looking around. “Won’t it look a bit weird?”

“Trust me,” Thomas whispered, eyes pleading. “Come with me.”

“Okay,” James said, giving a small nod. Thomas took a deep breath before climbing up onto the stage. James followed, standing slightly behind Thomas and looking out over the crowd. The crowd fell silent as soon as Thomas stepped onto the stage, making it very easy for him to start his speech. James didn’t pay too much attention to what Thomas was saying, thinking more about how he wished he could reach out and take Thomas’ hand. 

He was startled when that wish came true and Thomas’ hand wrapped around his. James looked over at him, startled as Thomas pulled James in close and pressed a kiss to his lips. There was a murmur through the crowd, everyone surprised by the King’s actions. James froze for a second before kissing Thomas back, consequences be damned. If Thomas didn’t care about the public’s reaction then he didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~~this is my favourite one yet and im totally going to write some more in this universe at some point~~


End file.
